I Dream Of Him
by Lizz1
Summary: A story written for Bekki-san!! It's a GW fic with a character from the real world, Bekki. Generally it's about the GW pilots trying to defet a new organization and Bekki is along for the ride! Set after Endless Waltz, and hints on what happend during


This story is writen for Princess Venus, who really boosted my spirits and requested me to write a fic for her

This story is written for Princess Venus, who really boosted my spirits and requested me to write a fic for her! I hope you like it…I tried to stick to something I thought you'd like… Some characters may be a little OOC. (out of character)

Disclaimer: Don't own Gundam Wing…blah, blah, blah…..I don't own the characters Bekki or Sara or Teresa or Drew or Bekki's dad, Jody, or Bekki's mom, Mary, or Tim, or Corrie or Susanne, for they are real persons, and a real family….blah, blah, blah….I don't own the song, "Rainy Day Man"…blah, blah, blah……..

The title, "I Dream Of Him…".

Anything in between these are thoughts

WARNING! WARNING! This may ruin Endless Waltz if you haven't seen it yet!! 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

This story opens in a large, open field in the thoughts of a young girl, Bekki, who is picking flowers and singing to herself. This story takes place four years after 'Endless Waltz', which means everyone is four years older (DUH!). 

"…always been the one to see me through. Rainy Day Man, you're much more than a friend. I would give anything just to see you again…" Again? I haven't met him yet. I've had boyfriends, but none of them were the right ones. None of them truly cared for me. I just want to meet him, my soul mate…

Bekki had just picked a flower, a beautiful spider mum (a real type of flower!) which had a little present in it…

"...Rainy Day – OWW!! Stupid bee..." Bekki walked home and pulled a fresh facecloth off of the clothesline (a/n: A little out-dated, but pretend, okay?!? Thanks.) and brought it inside. She put the flowers in a fragile French vase with a green pattern of intertwining vines on it, and she put the vase on her mantle. After admiring her flower arrangement for a few minutes she went to the kitchen and soaked the cloth in cold water before putting it on her wrist, where the bee stung it.

"Bekki! Teresa took my new pen and is decorating the walls!!" yelled Sara at the top of her lungs (a/n: Sorry, Sara! It had to be someone, and I figured you'd forgive me ^_^' hehehe….??).

Bekki sighs and goes to help out the distressed Sara. After solving that problem she relaxes in front of her TV and slips in a documentary video from four years ago. The documentary is from the library, recordings of wars between mobile suits (and dolls) in outer space. She had a project for her humanities class (Socials/English class). She had to research these wars and the significant leaders and rebels of the wars between the colonies and earth. She also needed to learn about Oz and the Alliance, but that was bonus stuff and she thought she would wait until later to worry about those. The front door opens and a voice calls out to her.

"Bekki!! You here??" called Jody Hart. Jody was Bekki's dad, so the name Jody wasn't usually used in the house, just dad or daddy. 

"Yeah, dad!" Bekki pauses the video and a blonde boy's face is frozen on the screen in mid sentence. Bekki stands and walks to the entrance hall. "Why?"

"You have that project on the wars from four years ago, right?" asks Bekki's dad. Bekki nods, smiling. "There's a convention downtown where some people from the wars are speaking of there experiences in the wars. Would you like me to take you?" ask Bekki's dad as Bekki grabs her sweater and slips her sandals on. "Yep! Thanks, dad. I'll just check and see if Drew can watch Teresa and Susanne." Bekki runs upstairs and into her brother Drew's room where he is practicing his drums. Bekki has to dance around for a few minutes before he notices her.

"Yeah, Bekki?" asks Drew. He knew she wouldn't interrupt him unless she had a good reason to. "Err, Drew? You know you're my bestest best buddy, right?" pleads Bekki. "Yuh-huh. Whatcha want?" says Drew, not even looking at Bekki anymore, quite used to her groveling. "Could you watch Susanne and Teresa while I'm gone, PLEASE?" At these last words Bekki drops to her knees and folds her hands, doing her best to look extremely pathetic. "Yuh-huh. Sure." "Thanks Drew!!" yells Bekki in triumph. She stands up, ruffles Drew's hair and flies down the stairs to her awaiting dad. 

"Okee-doe-kee, daddy-oh! Lets go!" Bekki and her dad walked for five minutes, joking and laughing along the way, before they came to a large building filled with people. 

"Here we are! Wonder who's speaking. I hope Duo Maxwell is here!" says Bekki's dad, enthusiastically. "Who's he?" asks Bekki, confused. She was here when the fighting was going on, but she was only thirteen, and battles didn't really interest her. She was busy taking care of her siblings, being the oldest of seven kids, and with her homework. She had an evil teacher that year, and had lots of homework (a/n: Just guessing…) 

"You haven't gotten very far on that project, have you? Duo Maxwell was a Gundam pilot, before they blew the Gundams up. (a/n: Sorry to ruin Endless Waltz for you!! ^_^;) He was a real comedian. He probably still hasn't lost his sense of humor in only four years." says Bekki's dad ad they walk into the convention room and take a pair of seats at the side, near the back, because there were no seats left in the middle or front.

"Too bad we weren't here earlier. Oh well! We can still see." Bekki commented as a man, mid twenties, walked up to the podium at the front of the auditorium. This man had long, blond hair and was dressed in a red, gold, white and black military outfit (a/n: Who could this be….?? hehe). He looked over the crowd and Bekki felt like he looked right at her. It was probably just her imagination. 

"Good afternoon. My name is Milliardo Peacecraft, brother of the now reigning Relena Peacecraft. For the most part of the war I hid myself among OZ, disguised with a mask and the name Zechs Marquise. We have four people here with us today, besides myself, who witnessed and lived these battles that seemed like life, four years ago. We also have a video clip of one of Treize Kushrenada's speeches. Treize was a determined leader and died during (a/n: Notice I didn't say 'IN' a battle? Technically he died during, but not in. Anyway…) a battle just over four years ago. Five years ago, the Gundams were made. Five years ago, was when it all started…"

Zechs/Milliardo Then pulls out a small black device and presses a button on it which brings a screen down over the stage. He presses another button, then walks off the stage, and a video begins. This video is of clips of the Gundams and the Tallgeese. Of course, most people don't know which Gundam has which pilot, has which name or even what number the MS (mobile suit) is. After a few moments of random battles, one battle that will be remembered forever came up, the one where Wing Zero battled the atmosphere. After, the video showed the Gundams being blown up, and five boys, three with brown hair, one with black, and one with blonde were shown saying goodbye to the Gundams. Thus, proving that these Gundams had been piloted by kids! (a/n: No duh!)

The film ended, and scattered applause could be heard, as well as a few sobs as people remembered those who dies in these wars. A young man, a few years older than Bekki, walked out onto the stage as the screen went back up into the rafters. This young man had beautiful eyes, beautiful green eyes…

"Hello. I had no name for two years in my life, but at the same time, I've had two. I was called Trowa Barton, 03 Gundam pilot. I took over for a pilot who had been killed, and maneuvered Heavyarms through many battles. After the year After Colony 195, and once the Gundams were destroyed, I readopted my given name, Triton Bloom."

This pilot left the stage while applause spread across the room, before the entire convention room was echoing with applause. Bekki was squiring in her seat. She really had to go to the washroom, but when the blonde walked on she decided she could hold it. Another man walked onto the stage, this one was blonde, and she recognized his features from the movie. (which reminded her, she left the VCR on at home! Oh well, her sisters will be watching TV later, and will figure it out.)

The blonde stared out at the crowd. He didn't look nervous, but looked a little unsteady. He started to speak, and this is what came out of his mouth…

"Hello. My name is Quatre Raberba Winner. I was the 04 Gundam pilot, even though it went against my family's pacifist beliefs." He clicked a small button and once more the screen came down from the rafters and a film began. Bekki took this opportunity to run to the washroom, and since she was so far back she didn't disturb anyone. A minute after she left the video ended and, as routine, the screen went back up to the rafters and Quatre continued to talk.

"I battled alongside Trowa, Heero, Duo and Wufei, my comrades. I went through many experiences as a Gundam pilot, and I learned from my mistakes, until one day, pacifism prevailed. This was a day of joy and happiness among the colonies and earth. I will never forget that day…"

A short buzzing noise came from overhead, and the room went silent, even Quatre. A voice came on the P.A. 'Will a Quatre Winner please some down to the main office, please? Quatre Winner to the main office? Thank-you.'

"Thank-you. I must be going now." Quatre walked off the side of the stage and jogged up the isle of where Bekki and her dad were sitting.

Meanwhile, In the bathroom…(Bekki's P.O.V.)

Bekki looked in the mirror and fixed her hair quickly as she walked out the door. She was walking so fast she didn't notice the blonde streak flash by and knock her over.

(Quatre's P.O.V.)

'It might be my sister. I hope it's not my sister' one of Quatre's sisters was in the hospital for pneumonia treatment. They said it wasn't serious, but doctors weren't always right… Without even knowing it he ran over a girl coming out of the ladies' room….

(Back to both….)

"Ouch." Bekki moaned as she pulled herself up.

"I am so sorry! It was all my fault! I should have been watching where I was going."

Bekki looked up and into a pair of gorgeous eyes that were partially covered by his blonde bangs. It was Quatre, from the Gundam movie, only older…

"No, that's alright. You were in a hurry, and if I'd been paying attention I would have seen you running down the hall." apologized Bekki.

Quatre seemed to not dwell on the subject. He was obviously in a hurry and was distracted by something.

"I'm Bekki. We'll talk later, okay? After you come back from the office?"

Quatre zones back in. "Right. Thanks, Bekki. I'll come right back, okay? Wait for me over at that bench, if you'd like."

I'll do whatever you say……… "Yeah, sure."

"Alright!" Quatre yelled over his shoulder. "Be right back!"

I melted. No surprise, he's so- her thoughts were interrupted by screams, coming from the direction that Quatre was going! Bekki ran after him, kicking off her sandals because they were tripping her. As she arrived at the office she saw a person in all black standing with a gun to the secretary's head, back to the door. Quatre was blocked from the door by the person in black. Bekki took a deep breath and ran in through the door, arms in front of her and pushed the person in black off their feet and into the wall, causing them to drop their gun. In the fall the person's hat came off and she (only a girl would wear their hair in pink clips) fell to the floor, unconscious.

"Bekki! Are you okay?" Quatre looked down at Bekki and pulled her off the ground, and picked up the gun at the same time. Bekki was shaking in fright, as was the secretary.

"Yeah, I'm…I'm okay…" she said as she collapsed into a chair.

Quatre looked down at the woman on the floor. He did not recognize her, but she knew him…She began to stir, and Quatre hid the gun in his back pocket, as to not frighten the poor woman in her mid twenties.

"What the….You!" She looked up at Quatre and freaked out. (Gotta put SOMETHING! Would you prefer spazzed out?) "You're the one who killed my brother! I saw it! I saw it on TV!!" The woman was going hysterical, and Bekki could do nothing but watch because she was afraid that if she stood that her knees would give way.

"What? Was he a…was he an OZ mobile suit pilot?" said Quatre, as compassionate as possible, considering this woman was trying to corner him in order to kill him.

"Yes, he…..was….." at this, the woman started crying. She sobbed, and sobbed.

"Ma'am, you may want to leave before the guards get here. They'll want to arrest you.

The woman looked up, and through tears said, "You want me to escape? After what I tried to do?"

"Yes"

"But…."

"Go.

"But…"

"GO!"

At this, the woman jumped, scrambled to her feet and took off out the door and down the hall, towards the stairs.

"That was very kind of you, Quatre." Said Bekki, looking at her feet, still shaking like crazy. (She was too shaken up to be hyper right now.)

"Thank you. That was a very brave thing you did." Quatre smiled at Bekki. "Would you mind if I took you out for dinner tonight to thank you for that?"

SCORE!!! "Yes, that would be very nice."

"I'll have my chauffeur pick you up at seven, alright?"

"Okay. Thanks you Quatre."

"For what, Bekki?"

"Everything"

At this time several guard came in and went over what happened with Quatre, Bekki and the secretary. Not long after Jody came in and Duo, his new buddy, introduced him to Quatre. Bekki and her dad were given A ride home in Quatre's limo, and Duo and Jody made jokes all the way home. Bekki was on cloud nine until four, when she realized she actually had to get ready, when panic set in…..

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Hey-hay! Review, please!!


End file.
